Saving Kayleigh
by Pocket Full of Pens
Summary: Selene never left the ward. She still lives there the day Kayleigh decides to drain the pond. The gentle singer can figure out what Kayleigh is doing but can passive Selene save her? Maybe with some help from Elder and Harley! (Won't make sense if you haven't red the novella As They Slip Away) Spoilers from AMS. Just thought Selene needed a story!


**Disclaimer: I am not Beth Revis so I don't own ****_Godspeed_**** or any of her passengers. **

**A/N: Yay! This is my first story so my writing style isn't fully developed yet. I'd love some advice if you have any and I'd love it if you took the time to review! **

**P.S. let's pretend that Luthor didn't ever threaten Selene and she's alive and happy! **

Selene P.O.V.

I was sitting by the pond trying to write lyrics to a new song. I was looking for inspiration but Bartie usually serves as a muse to me and he must have been following Victria around again. It pains me to see him loving her as much as I love him, after all, she isn't interested.

As I walk back into the Hospital I run right into Kayleigh. She looks at me as if I am interrupting something very important.

"Selene!" She whines. "Watch where you're going!" She obviously doesn't want me in the way. Why she would is lost on me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" I ask. "If you're looking for Harley he's playing with Elder in the garden. I think they're messing with the Plague Eldest statue. "

"No, actually I'm trying to avoid him," she replies. While I try to figure out why Kayleigh would be trying to avoid her boyfriend she runs past me to the door. I follow close behind and catch her right before she leaves the room.

"Where do you need to be so urgently?" I ask. "Please, Kayleigh! What's so important? I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."

She heaves a sigh and gives me a defeated look. "Fine, you wore me down. I'll tell you. I found a way off of the ship."

I look at her like she's lost her mind. "What? We'll be at Centauri-Earth soon. Why not just wait?"

"No, Selene, we won't. Eldest is hiding something big and I'm getting to the bottom of it." With that said, she bolts out the door and into the garden.

I follow her but she has a head start and she's nearly to the pond by the time I catch her. She tries to shove me away but I don't budge. She probably never thought that little Selene would be so persistent.

"Leave me alone!" She half-yells. "I can handle it by myself!"

"No! I'm not leaving your side until you explain yourself!" I reply.

She looks really mad now. "Ok, drain the pond, get to an escape shuttle and get off of this ship, happy?"

"No, " I reply. "How do you expect to achieve that? Nobody would believe you. And what about the koi? You'd kill them."

"This is more important than some stupid fish! This is a huge secret, Selene!" She's obviously not giving up.

She walks over to the water pump and starts to drain the pond. I look up just in time to see Eldest walking up the path.

"Kayleigh!" I whisper-yell. "Eldest is coming!"

She quickly turns the pump off and turns to walk away but not before Eldest sees her.

Elder P.O.V.

"How's the view up there?" I call up to Harley. He challenged me to climb the Plague Eldest statue but he's gotten so much higher, it's not really a race anymore.

"This is so cool!" He calls down. "I think I see Kayleigh and Selene by the pond!"

"What are they doing?" I call. Kayleigh's probably swimming but Selene spends more time in the Recorder Hall.

"Wait. I think they're talking to Eldest. He's... yelling at them?" Harley says, suddenly confused. "Yeah! He's yelling at them!" He jumps down and runs toward the pond. I race after him.

* * *

By the time we're within earshot, it's obvious that Eldest is about to win this fight. He's yelling and cursing at the two girls. I'm surprised nobody's noticed yet. Kayleigh tries to stand up to Eldest but Selene seems to have already given up. She looks around, terrified, searching for a way out.

"What are you doing?" Harley yells. He's obviously not taken the time to think this through.

If Eldest hadn't already been furious, he definitely was now.

"I am telling these stupid girls off for trying to drain the pond! This pump is off limits and they have no business messing with it!" he yells.

"We were just curious as to what it does!" Kayleigh yells. "We weren't trying to hurt anything!"

"Wait!" I yell, desperate. "It's my fault!"

Selene P.O.V.

Elder has just taken the blame. Why? It's Kayleigh's fault, my fault, but not his. He's risking quite a bit, Eldest being his mentor and all. I shoot him a look but he ignores it.

"I did it!" He repeats. "Punish me, Eldest."

"How could this be your fault?" Eldest replies, just as confused as the rest of us. Kayleigh starts to say something but I nudge her and give her a 'shut up and just listen' look.

"I told Kayleigh about the pump and she wanted to know about how it worked," he says. "You know, because she likes to tinker with things. "

"Why share this type of information with anyone?" says Eldest.

"I wasn't trying to hurt anything," his heir replies.

"I will leave this be for now," Eldest says finally. He walks away but whispers something to Kayleigh as he passes her. I can't hear him but it must be pretty bad because it's enough to silence the energetic tinker. She nods and he walks away.

Once he's out of sight, Kayleigh sighs and starts back to the hospital. I start to follow her but Elder stops me.

"Give her a some time to herself. Eldest is pretty scary," he says. Then he and Harley head back to the statue.

* * *

I decide to go up to the Recorder Hall instead of stay by the pond. Bartie and Victria are sitting on the porch and talking. They look up as I approach.

"What happened to you? You look terrified," Bartie says lightheartedly.

"I think I just saved Kayleigh's life," I reply.

**Wow! How was it? Good? Terrible? I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, I'm pretty proud of it! I love Selene! **


End file.
